


Movies & Cuddles

by orphan_account



Series: Crankiplier Shorts [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Movie Night, i'm still not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark and Ethan have a movie night with lots of popcorn and cuddles.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Movies & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about not posting.. my relationship has been going shit.. we keep fixing it then we fight again, and it's just hard.. depression has also been getting to me a lot recently.. haven't felt motivated to write either..
> 
> sorry, don't mean to bother you guys with this stuff.
> 
> I've been trying to decide if I wanna make a whole fanfiction when I'm done with the series, there'd be more build up and stuff, I dunno.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Ethan hurriedly ran into the living room, spilling a bit of popcorn along the way. He reaches the couch and sits down next to Mark. "Can we cuddle now?" Mark chuckles. "Yes. Is that why you were in a hurry?" He nods quickly, snuggling up to Mark. Mark plays the movie and pulls a blanket over them.

Halfway through the movie Ethan starts to fall asleep on him. "You sleepy?" Ethan hums out a response that's close to a yes. Mark rubs his back gently. "Mm.. but Mark, I wanna stay up with you." Mark can't help but smile widely. "Sorry but you need sleep." Ethan forced his eyes open, but they kept drooping shut.

Just a few minutes later, Ethan was asleep. Mark put a gentle kiss to his head and whispered. "I love you sweet baby boy.."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short, I may as well not even post it.
> 
> I'll make up for it in the next one.


End file.
